Peace Amongst The Flowers
by Allocin
Summary: Harry reminisces the war and a lost love for an interview.


Disclaimer: I own Jasmine, Cassy, Simon, Billy and Rani. 

Dedicated: To Adia, as per usual, and Telanu for inspiring me with her Sirius/Harry piece. 

Ships: Many and varied. Don't like it? Sue me. 

  


**Peace Amongst The Flowers**

  


Oh, it's you. Is it time already? Alright then, if I must. It's for a good cause, I suppose - one way of funding St Mungo's. Come into the back garden where the sun shines. I'm glad you like the house; I find it cosy. Will this bench here do for the interview? What questions are you going to ask? And tell me, have the Daily Prophet finally learnt what questions _not_ to ask me? Yes? Well that's a relief.

Yes, it's been a little over six years now since the war ended. I haven't done much in that time, no. I do work for the Ministry, but I work from home. That way I can keep watch over the house and my daughter without troubling the house elves. I'm very proud of what Hermione has done for them; she always did have a soft spot for them, ever since Fourth Year. 

  
I will be attending Viktor Krum's funeral next week. I counted him as a friend, and it was a horrid shock to hear of his death. But I can understand his reasons to commit suicide. I, too, have lost a wife and close friends whilst in the public eye, and it is unbearable to bear alone which Victor found himself to be. I was lucky. I not only had friends to comfort me, but also my daughter Jasmine. 

Look! Can you see her? She's a natural on that broom, wouldn't you agree? A trait she has picked up from me, I am proud to say. You can't see them very clearly from here can you? Well that's Cassy Boot, Ginny and Terry's daughter. Over there's Ron and Hermione's son Simon. Hey foul! That was Neville's son Billy, more like his mother than anything. And the referee is Parvati's daughter and Minnie's best friend Rani, as fair as Minerva McGonogall herself. Fred's kids should be along soon too, all six of them, and each with red hair. It's an eyesore at the Weasley family reunions, I can tell you. Such an awful shame that Percy never met any of his nieces and nephews. 

He died in the war. Didn't you know? You should have known! He died so bravely, rescuing Ginny. But no, you wouldn't remember him would you? Everyone remembers me, and my small role in the fight. Is it easier to focus on just one person, to make them the hero regardless of who else fought beside them? I mean Ron and Hermione had no small part in it. Neither did Remus or Sirius, bless their souls. It really is unjust towards those who died fighting.   


I knew you would mention her eventually. Would you like to see a picture of her? I carry it with me always. And I don't want to read any of that crap like Rita Skeeter wrote in Fourth Year about finding my strength through my parents who are always near. I have her picture because I loved her and her death still pains me. There she is. Isn't she gorgeous? The times I brushed her hair, running the dark strands through my fingers. I remember she used to read my fortune as a laugh, and would predict my death like Sybill Trelawny used to do. The baby is Jasmine. Hmm, yes, she does have my eyes. Of course this picture was taken six years ago at Minnie's first birthday party. She grew so fast. 

What was that? Yeah, we both thought it was a nice name, and considering my mother's name and her name it has become a sort of tradition. I hope Minnie keeps it up but of course that's entirely her decision, and she has years before she'll face the choice. Here she comes now. 

Hey sweetie. Yes, I'll conjure drinks for you. There. You were flying really well out there! Oh I'm sorry! I keep forgetting not to ruffle your hair, but you look so cute when it's messy. Alright, I'll fix it. There. Happy now? Okay, run along now. I just have to finish this interview, and then I'll fix a snack for you all. Is that cool with you? Yeah. Okay then.   


Isn't she adorable? Spitting image of her mother, apart from the eye colour of course. She has a fashion conscience too, just like her mother. You've never heard more complaining than when she comes off her broom and her hair is windswept. I brush the knots out, naturally, until it's back to normal. She's inherited her lovely hair, and those sweet dimples when she grins. Just like her. 

Excuse me? I don't say her name because it's very painful for me to think of her. Why? Because I held her as she died! She took a flying knife aimed at me by some Death Eater as I was facing off Voldemort. I killed him, and she had just enough breath to whisper I love you' 

I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about it. Most of the wizarding world saw me straight afterwards, right? It has taken a long time for me to move onwards from that. Jasmine was a huge help. She was just a baby, not eighteen months old and she'd just lost her mother. Yes, I know I lost mine at that age, and it didn't do me any favours. But Minnie has always had something I didn't as a child, and that is someone who loves her. I was determined to make sure she was spoilt with everything I was denied, and it was that focus that helped me past my grief overher. 

But sometimes it's hard to look at her. She's so much like her mother, and the teachers at Hogwarts will constantly remind her of it, as much as I was about my father. Honestly, though, a blind man would see it. The shape of her eyes, her round forehead, the dark hair, the curve of her eyebrows, the colour of her lips. She has my nose, and my green eyes, but the rest is her mother's. And it hurts. I love Minnie more than life itself, but it pains me to look at her sometimes.   


Hmm? Oh I'd dearly love another child. Maybe I will adopt one. I think Minnie would like a little brother or sister. No! I don't think I could ever love another woman, not after Minnie's mother. It wouldn't be as much a betrayal to her as to myself. Only time will tell, and the grief has gotten easier to bear over the years. Who knows, by the time I'm fifty I could be married again, but I sincerely doubt it. 

It's such a lovely picture of her. Parvati had come over the night before, and they spent three hours in our bedroom doing their hair and make-up, for old times' sake. She looked as gorgeous as she had at the Yule Ball. Which one? Well all of them of course. I cast a Preservation Charm on all her pictures, but more so on this one because I keep looking at it, running my thumb over it. Voldemort had been at the height of his power then, but we still made time for the finer things in life. Like our daughter. Lavender 

Oh no. They're all coming over now. And that sounds like Fred and Angelina just Flooed in with theirs. I really need to go conjure some food for them. Is that enough for your article? Okay, I think we need to close this interview or you will have a lot of hungry Weasley's on your tail. Yes, I will pose for a quick picture, but not with Jasmine.   


There. Done now? Okay. I hate to sound so rude, but I've really got to sort this lot out. Go out the back gate. No, thank you! And goodbye!   


HeyGeorge? No, of course you're welcome! Hello Angelina, and no I'm not stealing your woman Fred! Hi kids! Who's hungry?   


_~End~ _

  


  
  



End file.
